darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge System
The Challenge System is a system intended to suggest skill training methods to players. It was released on 19 September 2012. The challenge system has two parts: challenges and daily challenges and both can be accessed using the second tab in the noticeboard labelled "Challenges". Challenges .]] Challenges are listed by skill and can be viewed by selecting a skill in the drop down menu in challenge tab of the noticeboard. The choices of challenges are the same for every player. Challenges that require levels that the player does not have are not visible and cannot be selected by the player. To activate these challenges, players must "pin" the challenge. Once pinned, the challenge system tracks the player's completion progress. Progress will continue to be tracked even if the challenge has been unpinned. Once the challenge is completed, the player is notified by a message in the chat box and fireworks appear around the player. Experience can be gained while completing the challenge, but no additional reward is given for completion. A full list of challenges can be found here. Lucky challenges Lucky challenges are rare events that can occur to players while completing activities in game. These challenges can be gained from a range of actions including completing a quest, sending out a voyage in Player-Owned Ports and training a skill. It is possible to receive a lucky challenge for a skill even if it has been toggled off by speaking to Challenge Mistress Fara or Heriau after achieving level 99 in that skill. If a lucky challenge is received the player will be notified by a pop-up interface in-game. This interface will contain details of what the challenge requires the player to do. Additionally a message will be displayed in the player's chatbox notifying them that they have received a lucky challenge, for example: " ". Lucky challenges will appear in the list of challenges in the Challenge section of the Adventures tab. They will appear in the list of daily challenges if this filter is applied, but can be distinguished from a normal daily challenge by their "Lucky Challenge:" prefix. Like other kinds of challenge, completed lucky challenges can be handed in to the challenge mistresses. For this the player will be rewarded with experience in the relevant skill; the same amount of experience that would be given for a completed daily challenge. Unlike a daily challenge, lucky challenges do not award the player with a key for Treasure Hunter. It is possible to do daily challenge and lucky challenge at the same time. A list of potential Lucky Challenges can be found here. Daily challenges Daily challenges are normal challenges that are marked with a star and they differ from normal challenges in several ways. First, one new daily challenge is assigned to the player each day, regardless if the player logs in. Second, the daily challenge assigned is different for every player. Third, daily challenges are active by default, meaning the challenge system tracks their progress even if the challenge has never been pinned. Fourth, completing these challenges grants the player additional rewards beyond the experience gained while completing the challenge. The first time a player logs in each day, they receive several messages, appearing in their chatbox, containing summaries of their active challenges, for example " ". These messages are not filterable. Players can check the details of their active daily challenges by clicking on the second tab from the left in the "Noticeboard". The newest challenge is at the top of the list. Free players are limited to having only two daily challenges at a time, while members may have five active daily challenges. When challenges are completed, they are removed from the list. When a new challenge is added, if the list exceeds the maximum number of allowed challenges, the oldest challenge is removed from the list. Additionally, it is not possible to gain a challenge in any skill that has an existing previous challenge not yet handed in. Rewards After completing a daily challenge, players must talk to either Fara in Burthorpe, just south of the bank chest, or Heriau, in the Tower of Voices in Prifddinas, to receive a reward. For each daily challenge completed, they will reward the player with experience and one Treasure Hunter key (the latter only available for members). The experience will always be given in a skill relating to a challenge. In cases where multiple skills are involved, such as with combat, players will be given a Challenge XP Lamp from which to choose which skill to earn experience in. Note: If the player completes the challenge but allows it to expire, they will NOT be rewarded for their efforts. If a member's first login of the day is into a free-to-play world, if they receive a challenge in a members' skill, it would be appropriate to the capped level (5) instead. Some daily challenges require players turn in the items created. Players turning in these challenges are rewarded with a Challenge Mystery Bag, which contains some items roughly equal to the cost of the materials used to complete the challenge. It is possible for free players to receive members' items from a Challenge Mystery Bag. Players do not need to have the items in their inventory because Fara and Heriau can retrieve them straight from the player's bank. If the player has the item both in their inventory and bank, the items in their inventory are prioritised. If the player has dropped the items being made, wears them as equipment, stores them in a Beast of Burden familiar, or the items are subsequently lost, then the challenge mistresses will note that the challenge has been completed but will not grant a reward until the items are obtained again. Cooked fish are not counted as fish caught so don't cook them before asking for your reward. Players can obtain more items like they did for the task or they can purchase the needed items from the Grand Exchange or other players and to turn them in. All rewards will be dispersed as though the original items had been turned in. Influencing assigned daily challenges By talking to Challenge Mistress Fara or Heriau, players may choose to block receiving new challenges in any skills that have maxed levels (for this purpose, 120 Dungeoneering counts as maxed). Each skill has its own toggle, so players can choose to block some skills while keeping others assignable. Blocking a skill will not remove challenges for that skill that have already been assigned. Because players cannot have two active challenges in the same skill, if a player has exactly five skills unblocked, they will always get a different one of those five skills assigned until their queue is full. A player with fewer than five skills unblocked will be similarly assigned, but their queue will never fill completely as there are not enough unblocked skills to do so. Therefore players with five or fewer skills unblocked can guarantee the unblocked skill their next challenge will be assigned in by always completing the desired skill's challenge and keeping the other challenges incomplete as placeholders. Note: if the player has, for example, six skills not maxed, then the player can still have four placeholder skills which will result in the fifth challenge being in one of the two remaining skills. Simply choose the four that are least desirable and complete the new challenge (in either of the two most desirable skills) daily. Warning: If you have four or fewer skills unblocked and you currently have four challenges, gaining a fifth challenge will result in the fifth challenge being deleted. Warning: If you have less than four challenges unblocked, and none of them were done, you'll get the message: You missed out on a new Daily Challenge because you already have an active Daily Challenge in all of the skills you have not disabled. Rerolls and extensions (m) Daily challenges can be rerolled or extended from the Challenges tab using vis wax. A reroll costs 25 wax while an extension costs 50. An extended challenge will be doubled in actions required to complete and the rewards. Challenges can be extended after working on them, as long as they haven't been handed in yet. When a challenge is rerolled, you can choose between the current and new challenges, and then extend the new challenge if desired. Pinning Both challenges and daily challenges may be pinned by the player. When a normal challenge is pinned, it becomes active. The challenge is then shown on the screen in a movable window in full screen mode and re-sizable mode, but not in fixed mode. Only one task can be pinned at a time. Closing the pinned window does not deactivate challenges. The challenge system will continue to track a player's progress on all previously pinned challenges and will always track daily challenges even if they were never pinned. Trivia *The Challenge System is actually only partially available to free players in that they can still be assigned challenges in members' skills, which they aren't permitted to do or hand in. *Currently, free players often receive members-only items as rewards from challenge mystery bags, meaning that free players cannot sell or use some challenge rewards. Category:Mechanics